A very special Valentine's day
by AbbieWalters
Summary: Emmett treats Kieron to a trip to Dublin and he had got a couple of surprises for Kieron


_**This is a follow up to my first Kimmett fic. I hope you all like it. **_

_**Sorry if there are any spelling mistakes **_

Xxx

It had been two weeks since it was Emmett's birthday where he had now found love with Kieron and he had an amazing birthday meal and everyone from work was there even his daughter Kayla was there.

Now it was Emmett's turn to surprise Kieron and this would be amazing as today is Valentine's day and this was going to be a special day for both of them.

Emmett had woken up and he immediately felt the other side of the bed where Kieron was supposed to be sleeping but he had found it empty. He had heard a loud crashing noise that had came from the kitchen area and he went to see what Kieron was doing.

When he had left his bedroom he had seen that Kieron was cooking them both some breakfast, he went over to Kieron and he wrapped his arms around Kieron's body and be placed his chin on Kieron's shoulder.

' Morning.' said Emmett as he kissed Kieron on his cheek

' Morning.' replied Kieron as he turned around in Emmett's hold

Both of them had started kissing and Kieron had placed his arms around Emmett's neck while Emmet was turning off the cooker, with that completed Emmett had put his hands underneath Kieron's thighs and he picked him and Kieron wrapped his legs around Emmett's body and Emmett was walking backwards to his bedroom.

Once they where in they where in the bedroom, Emmett had placed Kieron on to the bed and he stripped Kieron of his clothes and he had seen that Kieorn was supporting a semi - hard cock and then he had got on to the bed and he had laid down on the bed in front of Kieron's hole and his dick.

Emmett was starting to suck in one of Kieron's balls and he her that Kieron was starting to moan. When Emmett had finished sucking on Kieron's balls he had started to lick his way up Kieron's hard cock and once he got to the top he had put his whole mouth around Kieron's dick.

' Emmett that feels so good don't stop.' monad Kieron

Emmett had started to bob his head up and down on Kieron's length and he had picked up the pace, he stopped for a moment and he had licked two of his fingers and he had pushed one of them into Kieron and Kieron had gasped at how hard Emmett was fingering his hole, Emmett had then started to suck Kieron's dick again and he had placed another finger into Kieron.

Emmett had felt Kieron's body tense as he had came down Emmett's throat. Emmett had got himself on to his knees and he had leaned over to the draw and he pulled out some lube, they did not need to use condoms as they had went to the clinic to get tested out the day after Emmett's birthday and they had got there results yesterday saying negative so when they had got the results Emmett had fucked Kieron all night knowing that they did not need to use condoms at all now.

Emmett had placed some lube onto his throbbing cock and he placed some on Kieron's hole. Emmett had lined up his cock to Kieron's hole and he pushed in he could not believe that Kieron was tight he loved that feeling when he had fucked Kieron with out a condom.

' Ugh Kieron you feel so good.' moaned Emmett as he started to thrust in and out of Kieron's hole.

' Emmett don't stop please don't stop you feel amazing.' moaned Kieron as he took hold of his cock again seen as it was rock hard again.

Kieron had started to jerk himself off while Emmett carried on fucking him hard, Emmet ad stopped what he was doing and he laid down on the opposite side to Kieron and he had pulled Kieorn on top of him and he and placed is cock back inside Kieron. Kieron had started going faster while he was riding Emmett's cock.

' Mmmm... Kier... Kieron I'm gonna cum.'moaned Emmett

' Me too.' replied Kieron as he told hold of his cock again and he tugged at himself three times he came on Emmett's body and Emmett had tensed as well while he had came inside Kieron.

Xxx

Once they had stopped fucking there breathing was turning back to normal and they had started to kiss passionately.

' Happy valentine's day.' said Emmett as he had finished kissing Kieron

' Happy valentine's day Emmett.' smiled Kieron

' I love you so much you know that.' smiled Emmett

' Yes I know that and I love you so much as well.' smiled Kieron and they had started kissing again.

This time they where disturbed by Emmett's phone going off as he got a text and he looked at the text and he had a big smile on his face.

' What are you smiling at.' asked Kieron

' Well seen as it is valentines day I booked us a little holiday for a couple of days.' smiled Emmett

' Where are we going to.' asked Kieorn all hyper active

' Well this is part of a surprise and you need to get a bag packed now ad we are leaving shortly.' smirked Emmett

Emmett had never seen Kieron move so fast to pack a bag for there trip away. Once Kieron's bag was packed he was going to start on Emmett's but he had seen that I was already done so he ha knew that Emmett had picked it last night.

Emmett had came out of the shower and he had got dressed so Kieron had jumped in. While Kieron was in the shower Emmett had pulled a padlock and wrote his and Kieron's name on it and then he put that away and he pulled out a little small box and he looked inside the box and had noticed that the ring was there. Emmett had planed all of this a couple of days after his birthday, he had knew that he had wanted to spend the rest f his life with Kieron now and what better way to ask him when they where on the Ha'penny bridge.

Emmett had seen the door handle turn so he had put the ring back in his bag and he sat down on the bed waiting for Kieron to hurry up,when Kieron had entered the room Emmett ad seen to Kieron was already dressed so Emmettn had went over to Kieron and kissed him on the lips and he had whispered to him that they had needed to go now or they where going to be late for there flight. Emmett had already pre booked the taxi so all they heard was the taxi man press the horn in his taxi and Emmett and Kieron had left the house and locked it up and they had put there bags in to the taxi and Emmett told the driver where to go.

Xxx

Once they had arrived at the airport they had got out of the taxi and had got there bags as well and when Emmett had payed for the taxi ride and he told the taxi man that he could keep the change, Emmett had walked up to Kieron and he took hold of his hand and they had started to walk into the airport.

When they had got to the checking desk the woman was almost about to tell them where they where going until Emmett had told her to be quite as Kieron did not know where they where going, she had smiled at them and she told them to have a good time where they where going.

Once they had got through to the gate that had boarded the plane and they sat down at there correct seats, Emmett had let Kieron sit near the window so he could look out of it when they where up in the air. The last time Kieron was on a plane was when he and Emmett where filming in Dublin for there characters reunion.

Once everyone was on the plane the pilot had thanked everyone for travelling with them and he had started the plane so they could set off.

Xxx

It wasn't that long of a flight and Kieron had fell to sleep right away once the plane had started to move. Emmett was shaking Kieron slowly and he had begun to open his eyes and had seen that Emmett was looking at him with a smile on his face and he had kissed Emmett on the lips.

Once the plane had landed they had got off the plane and went in to the airport so they could get there bags. Kieron had looked around him and he had noticed some of the stuff that he had seen when he was in Dublin with Emmett last year.

' Have you clicked on where we are yet Kieron.' smiled Emmett

' Yeah we are in Dublin again. I love this place.' smiled Kieron as he placed a kiss on to Emmett's lips.

Once they had located there bags they had phone up for a taxi and they ad waited out side for it. Kieorn could not believe that Emmett as brought him here for valentines day he was completely shocked. Once the taxi had pulled up towards them Emmett had put the bags n the boot and he had told Kieron to get into the taxi, once Emmett had did that he too had got in the taxi and he had told the driver which hotel they where staying in and this brought a big smile to Kieron's face as he knew where they where staying at.

Xxx

When the taxi driver had dropped them off at the hotel Emmett and Kieron had got out of the car and they had got there bags out of the boot and Emmett went up to pay the man and Emmett had told the man to keep the change and the driver drived way from them.

Emmett could see that Kieron had a big smile on his face as he had registered the hotel and Kieron had kissed him on the lips and they had went into the hotel and they had went up to the reception area and Emmett had told the lady on there which room he had booked and this was so Kieron was not in hearing distance.

The lady had told Emmett even though he knew where he was going so he stalked up to Kieron and placed his hands on Kieron's waist and Kieron had shocked himself as he did not hear Emmett coming towards him.

Once the lift doors had opened they had got into the lift and once the doors had closed and Emmett had pressed the floor they had wanted he and Kieron had started to kiss there lipd where moving together and there tongues had flicked against each others.

Once they had heard the lift doors opening Emmett and Kieron had got out of the lift and Emmett had told Kieron to close his eyes as he wanted to keep the room a surprise even tough it was the room they had stayed in while they where filming. Emmett had placed the bags in the room while he went to get Kieron from out side to the room.

Once he had guided Kieron into the room he had told him to open his eyes and Kieron was crying he had turned around to face Emmett and he had kissed him on his lips. Things where about to get heated when Emmett had stopped Kieron from going any further and he had told him that he wanted to take him to the Ha'penny bright for old time memory's.

Xxx

They had left the hotel room and they made themselves away downstairs so that they could go outside. One they where outside Emmett had took hold of Kieron's and both of them had started to walk their way to the bridge. They had took there time as they where taken in the sights.

Once they had got to the bridge Emmett had took them over to the spot where they had last filmed on the bridge. Kieron had walked up to the rail and he had placed his hands on there and Emmett had walked up to him and he placed his arms around Kieron's body and he had started to nibble on Kieron's neck and Kieron had let out a quite moan.

Kieron had felt Emmett's arms leaving his body as he had turned around to see what he was doing.

Emmett ad pulled out a padlock with his and Kieron's name on it and he had showed it to Kieron and he had started to cry he could not believe that they where on the Ha'penny bridge and they where putting there lock on there.

Once they had did that Kieron went to hold Emmett's hand but he did not take it as he had placed hid hand in to his pocket and he had pulled out a small box and he looked Kieron in his eyes and he could see that Kieron was crying.

' Kieron I know we have not known each other long but it feels like we have and I just want to to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you now so will you do the honour of marrying me.' smiled Emmett

' Of course I will you mad man I love you so much.' cried Kieron as he had give his hand to Emmett and Emmett had placed the ring onto Kieron's finger and they had kissed passionately and they did not want to stop.

_**The End **_

_**I might do the wedding to this I do not know yet but if you can leave your review and what you though of this and what you would like to happen if I do a sequel to the wedding thank you Abbie**_


End file.
